Koga's Heart
by DarkJisushiku
Summary: Koga is still mouring over his dead men that were killed by Kagura. But when a old friend comes back to the Wolf Demon Tribe, Koga must choose between his friends and his heart. [R&R] [FINISHED] [REVISED]
1. Nightmare and Memories

**Title: Koga's Heart**

**Rating: PG**

**Disclaimer: **Okay, okay, I do not own Inu-Yasha or any of the characters. (Although I wish I did. ) The other characters are mine, so please don't use them with out my permission.

**Warnings: **_SPOILERS_ on the episodes containing Koga and afterwards...

**Author's Notes:** I have revised this since there was many mistakes still in it when it was posted. I hope you enjoy it. This is my first fic, so PLEASE review!!!

* * *

Chapter One - Nightmares and Memories

* * *

It didn't really matter if Ohaku was on guard duty - he was bored out of his mind and any amount of demons could have crossed his pass without his notice. His eyelids were slowing finding themselves closed. Leaning on a boulder, Ohaku stretched out, making himself comfortable. He yawned. 

It was a beautiful, warm night in the Sengoku Jidai under the stars. Tonight's wind was the type of wind that rocks the young wolf cubs to sleep. The entire Wolf Demon Clan was inside the lair, enjoying their time of rest, while Ohaku was outside, watching for enemies. Of course, Ohaku knew that the Birds of Paradise were gone, but he wondered if Koga knew it. After all, Koga was harping on the entire watch teams about how they couldn't _ever_ let their guards down.

Ohaku smirked. He knew Koga was just raw about losing to that dog demon, Inu-Yasha. The demon's smirk slowly grew to a snarl, as he growled. His thoughts were turned to a vision of pain and loveliness._ Kagura,_ he thought. _The Wind Socceress..._ Maybe Koga was worried about that monstrous woman attacking. _Wait, didn't Koga say that the half-breed dog was trailing her. She should be kept busy with the dog._ Ohaku sighed.

..._man,_ he was really tired. And the grass was _so_ inviting. Maybe if he just took a really quite snooze. Koga would never know... Kagura wouldn't be dropping in... Inu-Yasha wouldn't be coming back... The Birds of Paradisewere gone... "Nighty-nighty," he mumbled... And he was asleep.

Koga rolled over for about the millionth time. He just couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, nightmares drowned him in bloody scenes. Most of his comrades were dead, all because of that hellish socceress, Kagura. She had killed them on Naraku's orders. _Naraku..._

"Damn them!" he hissed under his breath. "Damn both of them."

He sat up. _No use for me trying to sleep tonight._ He got up on surprisingly shaking legs. His fur was standing up right. He growled, realizing those foolish dreams were getting to him, Koga, Leader of the Wolf Demon Clan. His blue eyes glowered in the shadows of the lair, as he walked outside of the cave, stepping over his sleeping brothers. Outside, Ohaku was slumbering in the grass... _on guard!_

Koga lifted his hand up, fuming, ready to strike the oblivious Ohaku. But he stopped in mid-swipe and stared blankly at his fellow brother. Ohaku was _smiling_ in his sleep._ Damn that whelp, he must be having good dreams._ A fit of green jealousy over took the drained leader. Koga couldn't even _remember _the last time he had had good dreams. Even when that human girl, Kagome, entered his reveries, Inu-Yasha would come and whisk her away.

"...mm...little _sister_...," Ohaku giggled in his sleep.

_Sister?_ Koga mused. _Kagome? Why is **Kagome** in Ohaku's dreams?_

Ohaku giggled like a little, lovesick schoolgirl. Koga snarled murderously. "OHAKU, WOLVES DO NOT _GIGGLE_!" he yelled, suddenly furious at his brother.

Ohaku didn't even twitch. Instead the slumbering fool just mumbled, "_Ko-Muzai..._ Where are you...? Why... did... you... _go_...?"

Koga slumped onto the soft, dewy grass, Ohaku's words rendering him powerless. _Sigh_. Ko-Muzai was the former adoptive daughter of one of the old leaders. She had ran away when her adoptive father, Kiseki, had committed suicide. Ohaku and Ko-Muzai had been best friends when they were pups.

"_Ko-Muzai_...," he whimpered (which was odd for Koga). She had been a feisty, young girl. She had had wild, curly black hair that normally was tangled. And wide, wandering eyes.And that innocent curiosityof life. The Ko-Muzai he had known was a bossy, bratty wench, who usually was enraged with him. Koga was sure that Ko-Muzai remembered him as the demon cub with a (what seemed like) permanent red slap-mark across his cheek. And he couldn't help but wonder where she was right now....

"Ohaku?" a small voice came out from a bush nearby. "Ohaku, are you there?"

Koga sniffed air. _No wonder, Ohaku was dreaming about Ko-Muzai... _The youkai's scent was all over the area. Koga wondered why he hadn't noticed it before...

"Little sis, come out," Koga called softly.

The bushes rustled and a young youkai emerged from the leaves.

"Kon'nichi wa, Master Koga."

* * *

**To Be Continued...

* * *

**


	2. The Start of the Chase

**Title: Koga's Heart**

**Rating: PG**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Inu-Yasha. Okay?

**Warnings: **_SPOILERS_ on the episodes concerning Koga.

**A/N's: **Please, pleas REVIEW!!! Yay!

* * *

**Chapter Two - The Start of the Chase**

* * *

Koga glared at the female form that had gracefully illuminated the nighttime with a femimine charm. The wolf felt a surge of anger rise up in him. She stood there, her eyes shallow and emotionless. She looked weak - how _dare _she be weak in front of _him_. After leaving the Clan, because she wanted a better life... After claiming that the Clan had meant nothing to her... She had stood so proud and mighty when she had always corrected him, years and years ago. And_ now!_ She _dares_ to be weak in front of him! After all those years of putting up with her corrections and insults! After all those years of no contact! After all those years of ignoring Ohaku and the others and _him_! After all that... 

"Koga...," she whispered. Even her voice sounded weak. Koga felt his face go hot. He was furious. How dare she come back now! How dare she be weak!

After all that Kagura had done unto him and his pack, the one who was spared from the torture and malice of Naraku - she has the nerve to come back looking so _weak_....

"Well, well, well..." Her voice had suddenly become stronger. Koga felt his anger lift a little. Maybe she wasn't _that _weak. She seemed to have done all right - after all, she was alive, something he wasn't expecting. And besides... she still was_ his_ little sis...

Koga rubbed the bridge of his nose, wondering exactly why he was angry at her at all. She had left, because she wanted a better life. The fact that she didn't care about the Clan made him angry, but now she had come back. That should be a comfort to him.

But... as he looked at her... he could feel the wrath consuming him again. He was angry because she had the _nerve _to come back. And he was also enraged (though he'd never admit openly) because she had never said _good-bye_.

"Where's my father?" she asked, looking at him with a certain boldness in her eyes.

Koga stepped back. Didn't she know Kiseki was dead? He had thought she had known.

Koga opened his mouth to tell her the news of Kiseki, but she beat him to it. She stammered, "I mean, w-where is...uh..._Ohaku_?"

He raised an eyebrow at her and jerked his head over at the slumbering demon.

"Oh..." She walked over to where Koga was sitting, and lightly floated down to the grass. She stretched out and laid on her stomach. "So, what's been happenin'?"

Koga noticed that she had bruises all over her delicate arms. The blue kimono she was wearing was frayed and ripped and the silver-threaded dragon that was embroidered on her left shoulder was dulled. His eyes followed up her shoulders, pass the curving of her neck, up to her cheek, and ending at her autumn colored eyes. The leader expected to be locked in a stare with her, but, instead, found that she was looking at his injured arm. The scar on it was from the Birds of Paradise. An odd look was coming onher face. Curiosity? Amusement? What was it? Her eyes were twinkling. He knew that the wheels in her head were turning. What was she thinking?

"Was the proud Koga beat?"Amusement.

"Me? Beat? Yeah right, puppy," he growled, turning his head to look at Ohaku, avoiding Ko-Muzai's eyes.

He heard her snicker coldly. Koga ignored her. _She must know,_ he told himself. _Why else would she be asking? Why would she care about my wound?_

"Are you telling me the truth, Koga?" Ko-Muzai's voice was way too silky for her to be really concerned.

_Damn her. _Koga began writhing in his seat.

"You wouldn't lie to me, would you, Koga? You wouldn't be ashamed of that wound? Did that inu beat you?"

Koga turned sharply to face her. _Ha! She knows!_

Ko-Muzai laughed, seeing him so furious. Koga went beet-red, swiftly averting his eyes. She was getting to him and she knew it. And she was enjoying it. Such a brat!

"How -Do -You -Know -_THAT_?" he huffed, his eyes bulging.

"News gets around," she told him, shrugging. "Did you really love her?"

Koga looked at her. Ko-Muzai's face had gone soft and her eyes weren't as cold. She looked angry, but in a gentle way. What was she feeling...?

"Kagome is brave, loving, and could see things others could not," he said casually. "She is worth much more than any demon wench."

"Why'd you let her go, Koga? Why did you let that hanyou get her?" Ko- Muzai didn't sound superficial this time.

_She cares,_ realized Koga.

"If you loved her, why did you let her go?" she asked again. "Why did you just stand back and let her leave you?"

"Because Inu-Yasha is the one she loves," whispered Koga, thinking out loud.

"You loved her so much, you let her go with the man she chose?" Ko- Muzai said, summing up his last reply. "Koga, Koga, _Koga_..."

She was smiling, even though the moonlight hinted at a soft tear trickling down her left cheek. Was she crying? Why?

"You have a good heart, Koga," laughed Ko-Muzai sorrowfully, wiping the tear away. "You have a really good heart."

"Huh?" Koga noticed that the outspoken childhood friend he had once known was suddenly silent. Her eyes were sparking, though. Koga suddenly realized the emotion he was seeing in her. _Is she ... jealous? _Jealous, now that was a word he never thought he'd describe her as.

He remembered back...

_A younger version of himself was laughing at an enragedfemale youkai. She had twigs in her black hair and her cat tail was raised up, showing her anger._

_"Neko! Neko! Neko! Neko!..." trailed on the young Koga._

"I AM NOT A NEKO!!!" cried the outraged cat-youkai.

"NEKO!!!" hollered Koga.

"NO!!!" screeched the girl.

"CAT!"

"NO!!!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!...YES!...YES!" he sung between fits of laughter.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!"

SLAP!

The memory ended with a staggering Koga with a bright red mark on his left cheek.

Koga unconsciously felt his cheek, where years ago she had slapped him. She had been adopted into the pack, and Koga had never let her forget that she was a _feline_ demon. Of course, she had had her ways of dealing with the insults.... The results of Koga being a jerk usually were he being found unconscious. She was a really fighter.

"You need to go find her... You love her!" Ko-Muzai was staring fiercely into his eyes. "And she'll love you, once you confess your heart to her."

Koga stood up and looked out across the land. Blushing, he asked, "Will you help me, _sister_?"

"Of course, moron!" Ko-Muzai cried harshly, leaping up. "Do you think that I'd just let you loose on some poor girl? NO WAY! We gotta court her the right way, not your way! Let's go!"

Ohaku sighed and opened his eyes. "Can I come, Koga?"

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *


	3. An Opera of Tears

**Title: Koga's Heart**

**Rating: PG**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inu-Yasha cast. I do, however, own my own characters...

**Warning: **_SPOILERS _on Koga episodes...

**A/N's: **This is last chapter. R&R!

* * *

**Chapter Three - An Opera of Tears**

* * *

Koga, Ohaku, and Ko-Muzai raced on the dewy grass that solemn night, looking for a certain human girl who had stole Koga's wild heart. The wind pressed against them, trying to slow the determined pack down, but they threw themselves against it with all their might, as only the swiftest animals could. The moonlight shone down on them, coating them in veils of romantic auroras. They ran in a line, Koga at the lead, flying shadows of the night. Behind him the adopted cat andthe lazy guard flew along...But suddenly without warning, Koga slid to a stop. Ko-Muzai halted behind him, as Ohaku slipped on the grass and fell on his back. Koga turned around, looking back at their trail. 

_The pack...,_ he thought. _Something's happening..._

"Koga? Brother?"

Ko-Muzai's voice brought him back to the nighttime run. He shivered, as the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. A different, filthy scent was filling the air... like thick blood...

Koga stiffened. "The pack...Ko-Muzai...something is...wro-"

But suddenly that worry fled from the youkai's mind as Ohaku fiercely announced: "SMOKE! SMOKE!"

The poor guard was pointing to a place hidden by a hill, where smoke curled up from the ground like a silver, winding snake. Someone was camping. Koga sniffed the wind that had blown from that area. An intoxicating scent filled his nostrils. A scent of meadows, fresh flowers, the uncontainable forests, and..._a dog!_

Koga growled unconsciously. The scent was that of Kagome's, and from it he could tell that that insolent puppy, Inu-Yasha, was still near her. How he loathed that mutt, who always seemed to show him up atevery given chance! Kagome was going to be _his!_ No matter what.

Koga bounded towards the smoke with his friends at his tail. All thoughts of the pack were gone. All thoughts of Ko-Muzai's sudden return was gone. All he cared about now was Kagome. He needed her to be at his side..._forever_. He would always take care of her. She was the missing piece of his cracked soul. Kagome would fix his heart. Kagome would make him whole again. _Please, I just want to be whole. Oh, gentle Kagome!_

But...

"Kag..."

...when he reached the camp, his dreams shattered with one single blow. Kagome was curled up near Inu-Yasha, sleeping silently. Their hands were clasped together...holding each other through the night.Their tiny fox demon friendandthe other demonguardianwere fast asleep next to the future girl.The demon slayerandperverted monkwere slumbering side by side, each warming the other with their own breaths. Koga just stared.

Kagome was smiling in her sleep; that with just one look, Koga could tell that she was content with where she was. Her hair laid in a black, swirling ocean over the ground, and she was clinging tightly to Inu-Yasha's hand. She sighed, and Koga's heart plummeted. Her lips parted gracefully in her slumber, as a somber feeling overswept the wolf demon who watched her..._regretfully._ She was Koga's missing part of his broken soul, and yet...she was also a part of Inu-Yasha. Only one man could have her. Only one man could come out of this traumatizing event happy. And Inu-Yasha was that one man. Kagome loved him. It was only right.

Ignoring the tear that had forced itself out of his left eyes, he watched as the fire's flames cast shadows that danced all over the human girl's pale skin. He knew that he could never make her as content as the inu would. He had realized the minute he had seen her lying so perfectly at Inu- Yasha's side that she would never let him come that close to her. She would never allow him to caress her angelic face. He had dared to love... and had lost. His heart was slowly wrenching itself from his chest. Turning around slowly, he walked out of the peaceful came. The six friends would awake in the morning to find footprints at the feet of where Kagome had made her bed and that would be all...

Ko-Muzai and Ohaku watched without a word as Koga ran back to his mountain home. Ko-Muzai let a silent tear fall down her cheek, expressing the hurt she felt. Then, taking no notice of her other childhood friend, Ohaku, she left in the opposite direction of Koga. Ohaku stood alone for awhile.

"Never have I ever seen anything so sad," he said after a moment of silence. "Koga, our brave and valiant leader, has fallen in love with a human girl, who will never love him. She has had her fragile heart stolen by a demon, who, if the rumors are true, cannot determine to whom he belongs: he must choose between his precious Kagome and another, a priestess who I have never seen. Koga is a fool, however, because he has ignored a lover, whose heart was so true, she tried to let him have anything he wanted, even if that meant he belonged to another. Poor Ko- Muzai. She'd do anything for her Koga. She has been beaten and walked on by others her entire life - just look at her bruises. And still she managed to live and come back, using Koga as her lifeline. Seeing him hurt was too much for her heart. She is gone."

Ohaku stood silently again, as a small, jewel-like tear crept down his face.

"Oh, Ko-Muzai," he whispered. "If only I had told you my heart... if only I had said what so many have not... if you I admitted that I loved you..."

And so Ohaku stared back to his home, crying silently all the way.

When he would reach the cave, he would find his brothers slaughtered and Koga gone.

"Inu-Yasha? Did you get up last night?" Miroku asked the next morning, seeming concerned about something.

"No," the half-demon answered, brushing the monk off.

Miroku stared at the footprints that were just at the foot of Kagome's sleeping place.

"Man! This place reeks of wolves, you know?" Inu-Yasha complained, not really noticing what that meant.

Miroku smiled gently, and thought, _So that Koga was back. It seems, though, that he left without making a sound._ He laughed sadly at what that meant. For only one whose heart was constantly thinking of love could perceive was Koga had done last night. "He let her go," Miroku whispered, as he packed up his things, ready to set off again. "He really let her go..."

And they left the campsite, where two prints still were imbedded in the dirt. Kagome began to hum as they went on their way, making Inu-Yasha secretly smile. Far away, in a tree, perched a silent shadow who would always watch her, because she was part of his heart... _part of Koga's heart._

* * *

**THE END**

* * *


End file.
